


New Year's Eve Kiss?

by Sugakookie_Yoonseok



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fireworks, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugakookie_Yoonseok/pseuds/Sugakookie_Yoonseok
Summary: Prompt: On New year's Eve, they're at a party. Hanbin's looking for someone to kiss in a crowd full of strangers. Who does he find?Prompt by: blondeyunhyeong





	New Year's Eve Kiss?

 

Hanbin knew he shouldn't have listened to Junhoe and came to his party. He knew that everytime Junhoe invited him to one of his parties that he'd be left alone surrounded by strangers.

 

 

Everyone around Hanbin were mingling or dancing with each other and he looked like he was the outcast.

 

He walked into the kitchen to grab another drink to take his mind off of the fact that there's only one person he really wanted to spend New Year's Eve with and from what he can tell, they aren't even here. He downed the shot he grabbed from the silver tray on the counter and walked back into the crowd of people.

 

 

He grabbed his phone and checked the time. "Great, it's almost midnight." He mumbled lowly to himself. He looked around the crowd trying navigate his way through.

 

 

He made sure he was drunk enough so that he could kiss some random person hopefully and forget about it the next day. He was going through looking at people when he caught sight of blonde and black hair and felt a hand on his wrist pulling him outside. "Hey! Get off of me!" He said trying to pry the hand off of him. The person who the blonde and black hair belonged to turned around smirking. "Calm down. I just wanted to get you out of there before all those guys that were staring at you decided to pounce." Hanbin looked up and stopped struggling.

 

 

"Bobby?" Hanbin looked shocked to say the least.  Bobby was supposed to be away for New Year's.

 

 

"I thought you weren't going to be able to make it for New Year's?" Bobby shrugged. "I couldn't miss bringing in New Year's with my favorite person." Hanbin blushed at Bobby's words. "I'm your favorite person?" The blonde and black haired male chuckled.

 

 

"My crush on you wasn't obvious? Jinhwan and Junhoe always said you were oblivious but I never thought it meant you couldn't see simple things."

 

 

Hanbin just stared at him for a few moments until he snapped out of it. "You have a crush on me?" Bobby nodded. "You like me back." The blonde haired male had a look of surprise on his face. "How did you even know?" "Because you're not good at hiding things." Bobby said stepping closer to the other male.

 

 

Hanbin's phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out to see that it was two minutes before midnight. He looked back up at Bobby seeing the slightly taller male grinning at him. "So are we going to kiss in time for the fireworks or just stare at each other because I mean, I'm fine with either one but kissing you seems more fun." Hanbin nearly stumbled over every word he tried to say. "Y-yeah. Sure let's just like...um..just kiss or whatever." Bobby came closer. "Stop stuttering and come here." Bobby grabbed Hanbin by his white tee that was under his red and black flannel. He pulled him in until their foreheads touched.

 

 

"You're beautiful." Bobby whispered. Hanbin's face flushed red. "Just kiss me." Bobby leaned down and pressed their lips together and a second later there were fireworks going off above them. Hanbin wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck and deepened the kiss as Bobby wrapped his arms around the blonde male's waist.

 

 

They were so caught up that they didn't notice that there were five people watching them with smirks. A cough sound came from behind them and they pulled apart and turned around to see who was there. "So, are you guys done eating each other's face's or do you want us to wait a few more minutes?" Junhoe asked chuckling. "Oh shut up you idiot." Bobby said. "It's about time you two got your shit together." Jinhwan said. "Hyung please shut up." Jinhwan gasped and held his chest dramatically as Junhoe did the same thing. "I am your hyung and you dare to disrespect me?" He said with an incredulous expression. "You dare to disrespect my boyfriend who is your hyung?" Junhoe said dramatically. "Oh, both of you put a sock in it and leave them alone. Come on, let's all go back in and get the party settled down so we can call rides for everyone who isn't sober." Donghyuk said. Jinhwan and Junhoe groaned because they couldn't continue their dramatics and went back inside with the other three boys leaving Bobby and Hanbin alone.

 

 

"The kiss was nice." Hanbin said looking everywhere but Bobby. "You're so awkward." He said grabbing Hanbin's waist and pulling him in for a kiss. It was quick but passionate. "Come on, let's go help those idiots with settling down the party." Bobby said grabbing Hanbin's hand. Hanbin smiled at him. They walked hand in hand back into the house joining their friends.

 

 

It seems that they both got what they wanted that night, maybe what they needed for life.


End file.
